ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Advance (series)
The Super Mario Advance series is a series of video game remakes released only on the Game Boy Advance. Each game contains one of the classic Mario sidescrollers, with improved graphics, sound, and additional features. Also, each game contains an updated version of the 1983 arcade game Mario Bros. which adds an extra POW Block near the top of the stage. The series finished in 2003 with 4 games, although New Super Mario Bros., the eventual revival of the 2D platformers, was planned as a sort of "fifth entry" and successor to the series.Iwata Asks: Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary (archived) Multi-player mode Any game in the Super Mario Advance series or Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga can link up to other Game Boy Advances that also have any of the said five games. This allows two to four people to play a version of Mario Bros., with better graphics, control, and sound. All players are Marios, but they wear different colored uniforms (red, yellow, green, and blue), though they still have the letter "M" on their caps. Players can pick each other up and throw each other, though a grabbed player can escape another's grasp. In "Classic Mode", the players cooperate in defeating the enemies like in the single player mode. In "Battle Mode", the players start off as Super Marios and compete against each other to collect five coins first by defeating enemies or being the last one standing. An invincible, flame-throwing Bowser appears in bonus rounds. If there are only two players in the Battle Mode, there will be a trash can at the bottom. Players can be thrown in the trash can. A player in the trash can is stuck there for several seconds, putting them at a disadvantage, but they will come out with an item that may help them fight their rival. Players can receive a useless fishbone, a Koopa shell, a POW Block, or an egg. The egg can yield either a coin, a Star, or a heart which acts like a Super Mushroom. Games Changes from the original games *In Super Mario Advance, Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World and Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, there are added voice clips for each player character and most bosses. *In line with the current standard, Super Mario Advance, Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World and Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, now refer to Princess Toadstool as "Peach" (as introduced in Yoshi's Safari and retained in Super Mario 64 onward). *In Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, Luigi is playable as the first player, and has his special attributes from Super Mario Bros. 2, with a higher jump, and lower traction. *In Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, some levels have been slightly altered to fit on the GBA screen. *In Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, there are additional levels based on e-Reader cards. Gallery File:Super Mario Advance logo.png|American logo of Super Mario Advance File:LogoChinese_SMAdvance.png|Chinese logo of Super Mario Advance File:Box JP - Super Mario Advance.png|The Japanese game cover for Super Mario Advance File:Yoshis island logo.png‎|American Logo of Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 File:LogoChinese_YI-GBA.png|Chinese logo of Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 File:SuperMarioAdvance4JPBoxArt.jpg|Japanese Box art of Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 References Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2001 Category:Mario Universe games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game remakes